Favorite Child (ElsaMother squickfic, requested one-shot)
by ThaliaGrace19
Summary: WARNING: This is full-on squickfic. If you have a weak stomach for graphic content or mother/daughter sexual relations, do not read. Rated mature because, nothing else would do for this monster. Also I DO NOT CONDONE ANY OF THE BEHAVIORS, REACTIONS, REASONS, MORALS etc etc etc of this squickfic. It is PURELY for odd fantasies reading only. NOT MY MORAL CODE.


Elsa stood behind her door, back pressed up against it, breath coming in little gasps and heaves. She felt so shaky, so unstable, as though the only thing holding her up was the door itself. Her hair was begining to come loose from its regal bindings and her palms were sweaty, her heartrate sped up.

"I'm coming apart...I'm coming _apart_." she gasped anxiously. Staring at her hands, as the sweat froze to ice, she tried to steady her breathing. It was futile. Her parents were leaving, her precious mama and papa, and she was going to be all alone to look after her little sister...from behind the horrid confines of her closed door...

"Oh no. Oh God no, please...I can't take it..." She shivered and slid her face into her hands as she bent over, wishing she could dissapear, and her responsibilities with it. Her father's words rang in her head as her eyes started to water.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show. _

"Conceal...don't feel..." A tear began its descent down her freezing cheek. "_Don't let them know."_

A knock rapped on the door sending vibrations through her body and causing her to jerk up to attention. Her mother's soft voice came through to her, soothing her slightly.

"Elsa? Can I come in?" Simple, no pretense; Elsa loved how her mother handled things. She hated being royalty, having all of the pressure and expectations thrust upon her, in addition to her...um...own issues. But her mother made those feelings lessen, replaced by a slow warmth trickling into her middle. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she unhinged the door and opened it to reveal her mother's soft eyes and patient smile.

"H-hi mama." Then the realization of it all hit her and she threw her arms around the thin woman. "Oh mama, I don't want you to go." All of the panic returned; this was why she was upset in the first place. And this was the worst part of all. Her father she would miss, the responsibility would be unbearable, but the part that really weighed on her was losing her mother. Not being able to hold her like this, her warm body pressing against Elsa's chest, her dark hair resting on her shoulder, their cheeks pressed together. Elsa could feel her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

"We'll be back sweetie; it'll seem like no time at all." She assured her daughter, nuzzling her face into the younger's neck.

"Oooh..." Elsa moaned. "Well, it'll feel like forever to me." She could feel the warmth now, lowering itself into her upper thighs and making her shiver despite the heat. No, she wasn't shivering...she was trembling. Half with worry, half with...excitement? But...what...? Why was she excited?

"Elsa honey, you'll be alright. I promise." The woman smiled, standing straight again and brushing some of Elsa's frost-streaked hair over her shoulder. Embarrased, Elsa wrung her hands together. She had to stop the outpouring of ice from every orifice. Why, even...between her legs was...become quite chilled, to say the least. Not like she knew how to control it.

"But mom you don't get it...you're the only one who understands me!" Elsa nervously twitched, then backed up to sit on her bed. Ice immidiately leaked out of her dress and onto the fabric. She sighed. It never stopped being annoying, this ice-problem. Although 'annoying' was a might understatement. "Dad is always harsh with me and insists I can deal with it if I'd only apply myself. And...and you two are the only people I ever...that I'll ever..." Tears brimming over her eyelids, Elsa sniffled and watched her mother hurry to sit beside her. Grabbing her daughter's hands, she forced a smile.

"You know I'll miss you, sweetie." Her mother's eyes roved over every inch of Elsa's body, as though taking her in to remember forever. Her eyes lingered on her skirt for a moment before gluing themselves to her enormous eyes. "Oh Elsa...you look so much like me, especially as you get older...you've become a beautiful young woman..." Her mother's voice came out...breathy, and slightly strained. Confused, Elsa tried to figure out why her mama was suddenly figeting beside her.

"What is it? This is more than the trip for you, isn't it mama?"

Her mother stood up and turned away, thrusting her hands over her eyes. "Oh Elsa you don't know the half of it..." The sobs racking her mother's shoulders were too much for Elsa, and she ran over to throw her arms around her mother's waist.

"Oh Mama, tell me. I promise it'll all be ok if you just tell me..." Where was this coming from? Elsa was protective of many people, but rarely was she able to put her protectiveness into the form of comfort. She wasn't very skilled at it or outgoing enough usually. Well, with her father. Or with anyone else, before. With her mother...everything was just..._different_.

"I...I can't tell you, baby. It would ruin everything."

Suddenly a hot anger filled Elsa's chest and she couldn't take it anymore, seeing her mother in this kind of pain, the unbidden, strange feelings in her low stomach driving her mad as well. "Oh, stop it, mother! Just tell me. I don't care, everything's ruined anyway!"

"Oh Elsa!" Her mother turned to face her; Elsa found her tragically beautiful, hair streaming into her wet eyes. "I...I...you've always looked like me, alright? And I'm I terrible mother because I...because I liked it. Not always; not when you were a child. But when you became a woman. And I pushed the thoughts away because it was so wrong. I'm your mother. But you're eighteen now, honey. And it's still so wrong but now...now I can tell you."

"Wait, what?" Elsa blinked hard. "What are you trying to say?"

"I never loved your father. It was an arranged marriage. I grew to trust him, to respect him, to care for him...but not in a romantic way. I mean obviously we had you...we wanted children...but it was never..."

"Ok. Ok, so you don't love Papa like that. What does it have to do with anything? Do you not want to go with him?" Elsa asked, confused more now than ever.

"Oh Elsa, don't you see? I love _you_."

"O-of course you do. And Anna. We're your children."

"Yes, but my love for you, Elsa dear, is even deeper than that..." Her mother came over to her with such an alarmingly hungry look in her eyes that Elsa grimaced. This couldn't be. Surely she was misunderstanding.

"Mom...are you saying...?"

"Oh Elsa, I knew you wouldn't understand!" Her mother burried her face in her hands again and wept.

"No, mom! I...was just...clarifying because..." And before she knew what she was doing, Elsa had gently removed the hands from her mother's face and leaned in close. "I...I finally know what these feelings are, because it feels so...so...warm right now." Letting her mouth fall open, Elsa gently rubbed her mother's warm lips with her own chilled ones. "Oh Mama...I...I didnt know." She fell into her mother's arms. "I've loved you this whole time and I didn't know..."

"Well...I...it's still not right." Her mother tried to back away, but Elsa wouldn't let her.

"No Mama! You'll be leaving and...and...I want to spend every moment that I can with you. Just the two of us..."

"Your father won't be back for an hour, he went for supplies." her mother stated offhandedly, then froze, cheeks reddening at the hint of lasciviousness in her daughter's voice. "Wait...what were you...implying?"

Elsa felt a smirk falling in place and she didn't fight it, or the feelings welling up in her chest; these were the first good feelings in months. Who cared if they were lust and desire, hot and smoldering, for her own family? She wasn't going to fight it.

"Mother, I know just what we ought to do."

"Wait, what...?"

"But you have to promise not to fight our...chemisty." Elsa purred, gently removing her mother's cloak.

"I've fought these feelings ever since your birthday. I'm not going to fight them anymore." her mother replied, her voice dropped half an octave lower than usual.

Elsa's smile broadened as she removed the brooch from her mother's cloak and, making sure it was safely closed, popped it into her mouth. A hint of her mother's perfume mingling with sweat coated her tongue and the roof of her mouth. "Mmm..." she murmued, feeling the ice between her thighs thicken. She popped it out into her hand and laid it on the dresser."Oh, mother..."

Her mother was running her fingers through the dark tresses, undoing the delicate braids that held them in place. When they fell in heaps upon her shoulders Elsa swallow hard. Her mother was totally beautiful, moreso than she'd ever imagined. Her eyes were wild and sparkling, her cheeks flushed and smeared with a sheen of sweat, and she was eyeing Elsa's bust as though she could see through her many-layered dress. Elsa could take it no longer and, flinging herself behind her mother, began unbottoning her dress. Layer after layer found itself piled onto the floor until her mother was wearing only a chemise and stockings. Then Elsa allowed her mother to- much more gently than Elsa had been- undress her, slowly peeling off her daughter's dress, then her underskirts, and finally unlacing the heavy corset. Both wearing only their underthings, Elsa sat on the bed and flirtatiously watched her mother as they peeled off their own socks. Elsa's were dripping wet, and she wanted to curse .

_Damn icyness. Damn hot mama!_

"A-alright mother. Are you ready for this?" Elsa asked, studying her damp fingers.

"Yes Elsa. I'm more than ready."

"Ok then. You asked for it." Trying to smile mischeviously Elsa dropped herself at her mother's feet and spun her hands a few times. Her mother smiled down at her, breathing slightly heavier than usual, and Elsa smirked as beads of ice pooled on her fingertips. Slipping her hand under her mother's chemise she jerked hard, grunting, as she released a thick torrent of ice directly upwards. Her mother gasped; there was no fabric between her and the ice now, and it felt frankly, chillingly wonderful. She sat down on the bed hard, water dripping from the already melting icicle Elsa had deposited inside her. Devlishly, Elsa hopped up beside her and leaned her mama back, fishing out the rest of the ice herself.

"Oh! Oh Elsa..." her mother groaned. "Mmmmmm..."

Elsa couldn't take it any longer. She gripped the now-sopping-wet hem of her mother's chemise and yanked it off over her head, setting the dark locks to rattling around her shoulders where they landed, trailing down delicately to each bare breast. At the sight of her hardened nipples, Elsa almost screeched with delight, reaching out to rub them between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Her mother's continued moans caused an icy river to shoot down Elsa's inner legs.

"Ohhhhh mamaaaa." she grunted, removing her fingers so that she could feel herself. Her mother pressed up onto her elbows.

"Elsa, take of your chemise? Please?"

Elsa frowned deeply. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

"I'll help you out...You can get over your fears. But I won't push you."

Elsa sighed, shuddering her body and making her large, now-unsupported, breasts heave. Her mother's eyes fixed on this immidiately and Elsa couldn't help herself. She yanked her chemise off and let her mother feast her eyes on the view. Seemingly acres of pale, smooth flesh appeared before them both, and Elsa blushed both at being bare, and at the sopping puddle under her bum. She was really turned on now, by herself as well. And that's when she realized it. Both she and her mother were...were...egosexuals. They found each other attractive because they looked so similar. So that explained it; why her mother found her attractive but not Anna, why she'd always had a thing for her mother...

They were both so beautiful, the one fair-haired, the other dark-haired, but otherwise nearly identical. Elsa grinned.

"Alright mama, you promised."

Her mother bent over her and immidiately stuck two fingers inside Elsa and twisted, making her squeak.

"Payback...for the...ice dildo." She murmured, hot breath thawing the icy sheen on Elsa's cheek and neck.

"Oh gosh."

Breathing heavily, Elsa leaned up to meet her mother's lips. The kiss was deep and heady, and the combination of that and her mother's fingering was an almost orgasmic experience for her, quite literally. They rolled to the floor, knocking the brooch from the dresser and onto the floor. As their mouths separated, Elsa picked up the brooch and popped it between her mother's legs. Her mother gasped, then sighed deeply as Elsa moved it back and forth rythmically.

"Oh honey..."

Elsa smirked as she removed the ornament, long sticky strings keeping it connected to her mother's body. She licked the strings away and popped it into her mouth again.

"Oh...mmmm..." she sighed dreamily. Her mother smirked and leaned over to suck on Elsa's nipple. It was all too much; Elsa cried out as an orgasm ripped through her, drenching the floor and her mother's legs like a released tidal wave. Her toes caught on her mother's legs, and he mother gently pressed them inside herself. Elsa groaned and twitched, and leaned over for an after-glow kiss. Sucking her mother's tongue and pressing her body firmly against her, combined with the steady pulses of her immersed toes, her mother cried out and went over the edge as well. Panting hard, sweat and ice streaked, Elsa and her mama leaned against each other and tried to catch their breaths.

"I'll miss you so much, mama." Elsa moaned, almost lost to her sorrows by way of a blissful sleep.

"I'll miss you too, honey...I love you more than you can know."

"Guess that explains why I was always the favorite child." Elsa muttered her last thought as her eyes blinked shut.

"Yes, you are my favorite." Her mother kissed her blonde, bunned head and sighed, leaning against her shoulder. "When your father and I get back from the wedding, it's going to be so glorious."


End file.
